Be My Boyfriend!
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: 2 girls being chased by a gang finds a way to hide their identity. How will they fair in this disguise? Will they fall in love? Will they be able to escape the grasp of the gang? Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heyy 8D new story~ LOL please read and review~ ^^

* * *

She sighed as she got out of bed, walking over to the mirror and looking at her reflection.

"_Alright… today, you will be known as Ren. Not Rena. Ren. So get it together girl!"_

As she was mentally prepping herself, she bound her chest and put on a dark brown wig. This will be her new start as a new person. She needed to get away from the gang that was chasing her because of what her father had done so she decided to go to school as a boy. The principal knew the circumstances and agreed to allow her to do so. As she walked down the stairs, she was greeted by her little dog, Cabbage-chan. Her little sister sat at the table, also dressed up as a boy except she was a blonde one. Her little sister looked up from her book and smiled.

"Morning onee-chan."

"Morning Kumi-chan… ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

They both shared a laugh as Rena sat down across from Kumi who was already eating breakfast. They will go to the same school but was in different grades and even so, they got along very well, hardly ever fighting. They never knew who their mother was and their father was recently murdered by a gang. Their aunt is currently sending them money since she lives in a different state. They were pretty well off… except for the gang chasing them part.

"Alright Kosuke… ready to go to school?"

"Yup… ready to woo the girls, Ren?"

"Whatever."

Even they had to admit, they were so pretty cute looking boys… if you're into the cute somewhat feminine looking ones that is… as they walked to school, they went over how they would act. They had to be complete boys but try to avoid hanging out with too many people to prevent someone from finding out. Walking into the school, they signed in at the office and waited outside their new classroom. Since they transferred in the middle, they will get introduced in front of the class. Ren stood outside classroom 2-A while Kosuke stood outside classroom 3-A, both nervous as heck. When Ren was called, he walked into the room and all eyes were on him as he walked in. He heard some girls say how cute he looked and he blushed a little. The teacher introduced him and he smiled a small smile.

"Alright class. This is Matsui Ren. Ren?"

"Yes. My name is Matsui Ren. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I wish to have a good year with everyone. Please treat me nicely."

As he smiled, he heard some girls squeal about how cute his smile is. The teacher assigned him his seat by the window and as he sat down, he felt a few pairs of eyes on him. He ignored it and the whole time and began to listen to the lesson. Kosuke, on the other hand, was the total bad boy as he smirked and winked at some of the girls. The teacher was caution of this young man but once he sat down, he didn't show any more of that attitude and paid attention. When lunch came around, the whole class of 3-A stayed inside to eat but Kosuke opted to sit alone even though he was offered a place among some of the boys. As he sat and ate, all eyes turned to a new boy who walked in. He had dark brown hair and a soft feminine face but his aura told otherwise.

"Kosuke. You forgot your drink."

"Oh… hey there Onii-chan. How was class?"

"I should be asking you that… I'm the older one remember?"

"Haha yea… but thanks. Did you finish eating?"

"No… I have to go talk to the principal. Be good and I'll see you after school."

"Alright. See you later Onii-chan."

The girls and some of the boys watched the brief exchange between the two brothers, not knowing which one was cuter. A girl that sits across the room from Kosuke walked up somewhat shyly and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Um… can I help you…?"

"Was that your older brother…?"

"Yup… why do you ask?"

"Oh… nothing… by the way… I'm Jurina. Matsui Jurina."

"Oh? We share the same family name! I'm Matsui Kosuke! But… eh… um sure you already know that… hehe."

They shared a laugh as soon, they began talking. As Jurina opened up, her shy attitude disappeared and was replaced by a super happy girl. Kosuke liked this side of his new friend and soon after, one of her friends joined them.

"Hey Jurina… can I join?"

"Um… is it ok Kosuke-kun?"

"Go right ahead! I'm Matsui Kosuke. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ishida Anna… nice to meet you."

AS they sat and chatted, a realization came to Kosuke and he suddenly placed an intense gaze on Jurina. She froze her chopsticks halfway to her mouth while Anna continued chewing and watching the two with interest.

"You like my brother, don't you Jurina-chan…?"

Jurina nearly dropped her food and Anna choked on what was in her mouth. Kosuke continued to watch Jurina as he patted Anna on the back and gave her some of his drink.

"W-well I don't even know his name and I just saw him today… but I guess you can say that."

"I can introduce you if you want…"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yea…"

"Um… sure then."

"CAN I COME TOO?"

They both turned to Anna who had her hands up and had a goofy smile on her face. They both continued to look at her as Kosuke nodded.

"I don't see why not…"

So afterschool, the three of them walked to the front of the school and standing by the gate was Kosuke's older brother.

"Oi! Onii-chan!"

"Yo. Ready to go Kosuke?"

"Yup… oh here. Meet Matsui Jurina and Ishida Anna."

"Nice to meet you girls. I'm Matsui Ren."

"Nice to meet you Matsui-san."

"Nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Ren… Matsui-san is too formal and we share the same family name…"

"Aright then… Ren-senpai."

Ren smiled at Jurina who blushed like mad. Anna and Kosuke watched the exchange and smiled. Ren looked oblivious to this though as he continued to look at Kosuke.

"So ready to go?"

"Yea… can we walk the girls home? I don't want trouble."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2~ :D

* * *

As they walked home, Jurina mentioned that she had to stop by the convenience store to buy dinner and the boys looked at her in question. Anna didn't act any different but just looked at Jurina.

"Jurina-chan, do you have enough money?"

"Yea…"

The boys looked back and forth, wondering what the hell they were saying. Jurina buys her dinner at a convenience store? Does this happen often? Why does she buy it from a store instead of eating it at home?

"Wait… Jurina-chan… if you don't mind us asking… why do you buy it from a convenience store?"

Jurina looked uncertain and looked away from the both boys who watched her with interest and confusion. Anna grabbed one of her hands as if to reassure her. Ren looked at everyone and stepped up into her field of vision.

"You know… we may have just met… but we are willing to listen or help you in any way necessary. So if there's something wrong, Jurina-san, you can tell us."

Kobuk nodded his head and dragged her over to a bench and sat down, pulling her down next to him. Ren gave Anna the last open seat and he stood in front of the group watching Jurina. Jurina took a deep breath and looked up at Ren.

"Well my parents fight all the time. My father is always drunk and he beats me and my mother is a drug addict. Basically, I'm on my own for everything. Food, clothes, books... they care for nothing about me. I don't even exist to them unless they need something."

Kosuke had a look of slight terror and sadness on his face and he hugged Jurina tightly. Ren continued to watch with an impassive look on his face. Then his expression changed to being deep in thought. As Kosuke continued to talk to Jurina, Ren continued to think about something. Until he suddenly spoke up and it surprised everyone.

"Well… instead of buying that food which would be bad for you, come and eat dinner at our place with us… a change for once would be nice… don't you think so Kosuke?"

"Wha…? Oh yea! Why not Jurina-chan? Come over! I could use the company… all this guy does is read or watch TV."

"Hey! I do not…"

"A-are you sure? I don't want to impose… I mean how about your family…? I don't want to be rude and such."

"Don't worry about it Jurina-san. Our parents are dead. It's only us. So do come over… a change would certainly be nice."

After a time of convincing, they finally got the young girl to eat dinner with them. They walked Anna home, which turned out to be down the street from them, and made their way back. When they reached the house, Jurina looked up in awe at the big house.

"You two live here by yourself?"

"Yea… our father left us something close to a fortune… well technically it is…"

Ren led the way inside, dropped off his things, and made for the kitchen. Kosuke and Jurina watched him put on an apron and take out ingredients.

"We take turns cooking so tonight is his turn. Come on up to my room and when he's done, we'll come down."

"But… shouldn't we help?"

"No it's alright. I'll call you guys for dinner."

"You heard the boss!"

They spent the whole time going over school, telling stories, or just goofing around. About an hour later, they were called for dinner. Waiting for them at the table was a complete Japanese dinner. Every sat down and began to eat. Jurina took the first bite and the flavor exploded in her mouth.

"Uwahhhh! This is good Ren-senpai!"

"Mhmm… this is great Onii-chan… why can't you make this more often?"

"Thank you Jurina-san… and I do make this all the time Kosuke… you just complain I make it TOO much."

They continued to joke and eat while both the boys attempted to break down Jurina's shy wall that she had once again built up around herself. As they did that, Jurina watched Ren and felt herself slowly falling harder for him. But there was something odd about these two brothers… that's what she's sure of. After dinner, Kosuke and Jurina did the dishes while Ren went to change. He came down in a pair of black cargo pants and a white button up shirt and a black form-fitting t-shirt underneath. Jurina nearly had a bloody nose from the sight of the toned body… but still… something seemed off.

"Kosuke, I'll walk Jurina-san home… you go do your homework."

"Eh…? How about you?"

"I'll be fine. I know you haven't done any so go. I'll make sure she's home safe."

"Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow Jurina-chan!"

"Bye Kosuke-kun…"

Ren walked her to the door and waited for her to put on her shoes. As they stepped out, the cold night air surprised Jurina and she continuously began to shiver as they walked. Ren noticed as they walked and took off his jacket and covered Jurina with it.

"Wh-? Ren-senpai! You'll catch a cold!"

"Well I'm wearing more than you are so you have a bigger risk than me."

She couldn't argue with that because he was right so she enclosed his jacket tighter around herself as they walked. His smell invaded her nose and she instantly got addicted to it. As they walked into the shadier side of the city, Ren put an arm around Jurina and pull her close.

"I don't want anything to happen so excuse my actions… I feel like we're being watched."

She nodded as she took this as an excuse to get closer to him. She continued to tell him where to turn and he continued to dart his eyes around, looking for anything suspicious.

"_He's so cool! Oh my god he is just too cool!" _

As they arrived at her apartment, she tried to prevent him from going in any further to avoid him seeing where to lived because it shamed her that he had such a nice place and she had such a crappy apartment that was hardly fit to live in. But no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't hear of it. He had just about enough, picked her up, and walked her inside. Once inside, he set her down gently and let her open the door. Once opened, turned back to find him smiling.

"Um… thank you Ren-senpai, for walking me home… it was very kind of you."

"Stop being too formal. And it was a pleasure to walk such a beautiful girl home. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright… thank you again! Be careful on your way home!"

He turned around, one hand in his pocket and the other waving back to her. He had a smile on his face and before he turned around, he winked. She sighed, closed the door, and got ready to face the horrors within.


	3. Chapter 3

Jurina turned around and looked at the hallway. It was all bare. No pictures. No decorations. No nothing. She took off her shoes and timidly walked through the hallway and peered around the corner. She saw her father sitting there on the couch watching TV and beer bottles scattered all around him. Suddenly, she was yanked by the hair from behind. She cried out in pain as she dropped everything and followed the painful force that was pulling on her hair.

"You little bitch! Where have you been all night? Where is our dinner? Huh?"

"I-I was at a f-friends house!"

"And you didn't get us dinner? You slut!"

Her mother slapped her across the face and threw her down in front of her drunken father who leered at her and laughed. She could smell the alcohol from where she was kneeling in front him. Her mother looked at her father and sneered.

"What should we do to punish her? Should be cut her hair? Burn her? Maybe beat her like last time?"

"Hehehe… *hic* how about we *hic* beat her AND make her *hic* pleasure us?"

"Ohhh good idea darling! But I don't need this filthy slut pleasuring me… you can have her."

"NO NO! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Please no!"

Jurina pleaded with tears in her eyes but that only made their sick smile widen. Her mother walked up and dragged her by the hair closer to her father. He only watched her with hungry eyes as she cried and screamed out in pain.

"Shut up slut or I'll make sure you can't walk anymore. Now do as you're told or else the beating might leave you with more than a broken arm."

So for two hours, she endured what she was told to do. Then after, her mother came back and beat her, leaving bruises and letting her blood stain the wooden floors. After the beating and their laughter at watching her suffer, they went out again to who knows where, probably won't be back until the afternoon of the next day. She lay there, unable to move. She painfully reached for the phone and called Anna, the only person who knew about this. Anna picked up and assured her she would be right over. She told Jurina to just hold on a little longer and she'll be there to help. Jurina laid on the floor, pain shooting through her nerves at every move, every twitch. Then she heard the door open and footsteps. She looked up and saw Anna standing there. Anna had tears running down her cheek as she helped her best friend up and to the bathroom where she cleaned the cuts and bruises and helped bathe her. That night, she stayed with Jurina and when Jurina broke down crying, she held her in her arms and whispered encouraging words to her. Anna stayed up the whole night to comfort Jurina when she would thrash around in her sleep from the nightmares that haunts her.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Kosuke walked into the classroom munching on a green tea bun. Looking around, he found it odd that both of his new friends weren't there yet since school starts in five minutes. As he sat by the window fiddling with his music player, he heard staggering and turned to look at the door. Walking into the classroom were the two girls, one of them was limping. He immediately pinpointed that Anna looked dead and Jurina had bandages and bruises all over her. He dropped everything and made his way over to them quickly. He grabbed Jurina, picked her up, and took her to her seat. Anna followed, plopped down in her chair, and when her head hit the desk, she was asleep.

"Jurina-chan! What happened to you? Why are you all bruised and cut up?"

"I… I fell down the stairs…"

"Wh-… are you lying to me?"

"No… I did… really."

He was about to interrogate her further but the teacher came in. Kosuke had no choice but to go back to his seat but not before giving a worried glance to both the girls. When lunch came around, he pulled up a chair, while dragging Anna's chair with her in it, and sat down next to Jurina. As he was taking out his lunch, Ren walked into the classroom, saw what state Jurina was in and a few quick emotions passed his face as he ran up.

"Jurina-san! What happened?"

"I-I fell down the stairs… don't worry…"

The way she said that left no place for them to continue questioning her so they let her be. Ren noticed she didn't have lunch so he offered it to her. She shook her head no and he just continued to look at her. Then he got some food and offered it to her.

"Open wide… or else I might shove it up your nose."

She smiled slightly and ate the offered food. That lunch, Ren spent his time making Jurina eat his lunch while Kosuke made Anna eat his since she didn't seem to have lunch either. They found it odd that both girls didn't have lunch and they both seemed to be hiding something. The rest of the school day, Kosuke kept an eye on the two girls. He noticed how Anna kept falling asleep and Jurina kept looking scared, then in pain. He decided to ask Anna later and get the truth out of her. He has taken a liking to the girl even though she is quite goofy. So he sat there in class, formulating a plan to get to ask her without Jurina knowing. By the time the end of the school day came around, he had a perfect plan set up. As they were walking out with his brother, he put his plan into action.

"Oi Onii-chan… I'm going to walk Anna-chan home so can you walk Jurina-chan home?"

"Eh…? Um… sure thing."

As the two Matsui's walked away, Kosuke turned to Anna with a smile on his face. She looked at him puzzled and his smile just went wider.

"Got some free time Anna-chan? I want to talk to you about something…"

"Um… I guess? What's up?"

He took her hand and led her to a bench in the nearby park. He failed to see the blush that stole across her cheek at the simple touch. He sat down and dragged her down next to him. He looked at her and studied her face quickly. She continued to look at him puzzled, thinking over whatever questions he may ask.

"Can you tell me the truth about what happened to Jurina-chan? I am absolutely positive she did not fall down the stairs and get those bruises and cuts."

Anna looked away and bit her lip, contemplating about whether or not she should tell him. But even though she's only known him for a day, he seems to be really reliable and knows what he's doing.

"Well… I don't know the full story but I do know that her parents abuse her… how? From what I saw so far, it was beating her… but if there was anything else… I can't say for sure. She's never told me herself…"

Kosuke looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he took out his phone and sent a text message to his brother, informing him about what he just found out. He then looked at Anna and asks another question.

"How long did you know this was going on?"

"Not long… up until recently, I had no idea why she had those bruises and scars… but I wanted to go to the police but she didn't want me to… I feel so helpless when I see her… I… I just don't know what to do… I don't what to think! I… I-I just don't… know…"

She started crying and his expression turned to sadness. He hugged her and held her while sitting on the bench. Held her while she cried and when she was able to walk, he walked her home. When they got to the outside of her house, he noticed that no one was home.

"Hey… since no one is home… why not come hang out with me? I won't do anything… I promise."

He winked at her and stuck out his tongue. She giggled and agreed to go with him… after all, she trust him and she felt something else stir within her. She just hopes that whatever is happening with Ren and Jurina… it will have a good outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren heard his phone ring as he held onto Jurina's waist. She was still limping and it seemed to cause her pain. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone to check on the message and saw that it was from his brother. He held onto her with one arm and read the message with the other. What he read made his blood boil from rage. He sent his thanks to his brother and closed his phone. He stopped Jurina and she looked at him, confused.

"Ne... Ren-senpai… what's the matter?"

He didn't say anything but picked her up and carried her over to a bench overlooking the lake they were walking by. He set her down gently and sat down next to her. Her confusion went up a notch since he didn't say a single word. He just sat there and studied her. He then took her hand gently and looked her in the eye.

"Jurina-san… I know you have known me for only a day… but I do care about your well being and I am sure you did not fall down the stairs. Please tell me what had happened. If you want, I can stay out of everything but I just wish to know what caused you such pain… it hurts me to see you like this."

She watched his eyes and all she saw within them was worry and sadness. She grasped his hand harder and hesitated. She didn't know whether or not she should tell him. But the sincerity in his voice and eyes… she just had a feeling she could trust him… but that may be the feelings that she's slowly developing for him talking. Ultimately, she decided to tell him. She took a deep breath and began tell him what happened. She began with how it all started… then she talked all the way to what had happened last night. She watched the emotions run through his face. Anger, sadness, sympathy, rage, care… by then end of it all, she was crying into his chest and he held her tight. He soothed her with his soft voice, telling her everything was going to be okay. That he would be there for her. By the time she had finished her story, the sun had set and the moon was in the sky. They stayed there, her soaking his shirt with her tears and he, with his arms around her, comforting her. He bought her dinner that night and also bought her family dinner. As he walked her up to her door, he let her go gently and when she opened the door, he grabbed her back and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back just as tight, burying her face into his chest. It felt weird but that thought was out of her mind when she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Know that I am always here for you. If anything happens, give me a call… no matter what time it is… I will come to you as soon as I can no matter what. Alright?"

All she could do was nod and when he left her go, his hand lingered on top of hers for a split second and then, he dropped it. He watched her go in before turning around and walking away. When he was she was inside he walked back home. As he walked, he texted his brother to see what he was up to. Kosuke reply was that he was hanging out with Anna since her parents are not home yet. He sighed and sat down on a bench at a park once more; thinking about what he should do about Jurina's problem. If this continues, it could kill her. He decided to buy his brother and Anna some dinner and go home. As he walked home, he went to pick up some soba for them and messaged his brother about it. The two were happy that they were getting soba and he laughed at how hyper they sounded. When he got home, Kosuke bounded up to him like a hyper puppy.

"Where's my food Onii-chan? I'm hungry!"

"Haha… here you go. I ate already so go ahead and eat."

Anna thanked him and joined Kosuke at the table. He went to take a shower and once he was inside the bathroom. Ren turned back into Rena and she sighed. She looked into the mirror and frowned. She wondered when she could go back to being a regular girl… hopefully after the gang stops trying to find them… until then… she walked over to the shower head and turned on the water. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her back. She took the wig and washed it in the shower so when she comes out, she can wear and make it look like Ren took a shower instead of Rena. She took a quick shower and stepped out, blow dried her hair, put her wig back on, and bounded her chest once more. She threw on a slight baggy t-shirt and some sweats and stepped outside and downstairs to where Kosuke and Anna were watching TV.

"Alright Kosuke… go take a shower."

"Ok… wait a bit Anna. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!"

As Kosuke went into the shower, Ren walked into the kitchen, grabbed a drink, and sat down next to Anna. They both watched TV for a bit before Ren spoke up.

"I found out about Jurina…"

"Oh… did she tell you everything?"

"Yes… I want to kill them… both of them."

"As do I Ren-senpai… but she doesn't want us to interfere… "

"I know… but if anything else happens… I don't care… I'll make them wish they never did such a thing."

"Save some fun for me…"

"You got it."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a short while before Ren spoke up once more… this time it was just something he was curious about.

"Hey… aren't you scared to be in a house with two boys you barely even met?"

"Eh…? No… you guys don't seem like those regular boys… how should I put it? You guys seem more mature…"

"Haha I'll take that as a compliment… but it better not mean I seem old!"

"Oh? What if it does?"

"I'll set crazy Kosuke on you!"

"Ohhhh I'm so scareddddddd"

"You better be!"

They both turned around to fin Kosuke standing there, his usually semi-spiky hair is all down and in his face. He jumped forward and attacks Anna with a barrage of poke as she squealed out.

"I'll tickle you to death!"

Ren just laughed and shook his head. He watched the two play around some more before he got up, threw away his can, and told them he was going to bed. They said their goodnights and he made his way up to his room. He closed his door, unbound his chest, and took off his wig. Rena sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Jurina.

"_Hey Jurina-san. How is everything?"_

Almost immediately after, she got a message in return from Jurina. She smiled at how the younger girl typed with all the emotion cons and such. She missed typing like that… once she took up her disguise as a guy, she couldn't do it anymore.

"_Hey Ren-senpai! (^u^) I'm doing homework right now… (T^T) It's so boring!"_

Rena smiled and she spent her night texting Jurina until they both fell asleep with their phones besides their hands. They both had a smile on their faces, looking forward to the next day when they would see each other once again.


	5. Chapter 5

All four of them became fast friends really quickly. After 3 months, the whole school could see that this group has become inseparable. Kosuke and Anna hung out more and more while Jurina and Ren told each other everything they found interesting or funny. Turns out, they have a lot in common. Jurina's parents haven't made a single move on her since Ren always buys them fancy dinners. But so far, they think it's her buying it. Ren hasn't let Jurina buy a single meal or anything else for that matter. He said that she had to save up her money while they had plenty. Both Jurina and Anna have no idea exactly how much both the boys really have… the only thing they know is they have A LOT. Summer came and their summer vacation started. For the first two weeks, they just all hung out at Ren and Kosuke's house, having drinks and playing around. Then, one day, as they sat around in Kosuke's room, Anna suddenly bounded up and looked around at everyone.

"Hey how about we go to the beach?"

The boys looked at each other nervously while Jurina only looked at Anna with a blank expression. Then Jurina looked around and blushed before stuttering out something.

"I… uh… don't have a swimsuit…"

The boys also nodded and Anna just face palmed. She shook her head and made disapproving sounds at the other 3 people there.

"How can you guys NOT have swimsuits? It's summer! Let's go buy some now then."

She grabs Kosuke and Jurina and dragged them out. Jurina quickly grabbed onto Ren's hand to prevent him from staying behind. They rode the train to Shibuya and walked to one of the big department stores.

"Alright… boys, go find your swimsuits while we both go find ours! I want a new one. Don't worry Ren-senpai; I'll make sure she doesn't pay for hers… now go!"

The boys watched her drag poor Jurina into the female section of the store and then turned to each other and shrugged. If they were their actual selves, they would've done the same… but enough of that… they were in trouble.

"What should we do Onii-chan?"

"Um… buy swimming trunks and a t-shirt? Or those surfing shirt things? Something to cover our upper body would be good enough."

They browsed the men section and bought what they found that fitted what they had in mind. Ren bought a dark blue body glove surf shirt and black swimming trunks with blue swirls. Kosuke bought a blood red body glove surf shirt and black swimming trunks with blood red swirls. They sat at the café within the store waiting for the girls to come back. As they sat and talked about what they wanted to eat later, the girls approached.

"You girls done? Oh… hey… what's wrong with Jurina-san?"

"Yea… what's up with Jurina-chan? She looks like she's burning."

"Oh its nothing… don't worry about it! Let go get some food… I'm hungry."

They all walked to a ramen shop and sat at one of the booths. As they sat and ate, they made plans about what they were going to do and when they were going to the beach. They settled on the day after tomorrow. When they were finished eating, the four of them decided to go watch a movie. As they stood outside in the heat staring at the different kinds of movies they could watch, Kosuke and Anna started arguing about what they should watch. Kosuke wanted Comedy while Anna wanted Drama. Ren listened until he couldn't take it anymore and bought them all tickets to a scary one. He wasn't particularly fond of these movies but if it would get them to shut up, he would do it. They sat down in the middle of the theatre. Both the boys sat in the middle and the girls on the side. Jurina next to Ren and Anna next to Kosuke. When the movie started, the scare already begun. A headless man fell into the view of the camera and Jurina grabbed onto Ren's hand in alarm. Ren only chuckled a bit and squeezed Jurina's hand. He looked over and saw that Anna had an arm around one of Kosuke's and he held onto one of her hands, both of them also looking alarmed. By the time the climax came, Jurina was hugging Ren with her face buried into his neck, hiding from the screen. Ren only smiled a bit and once again looked over to see Kosuke and Anna holding onto each other for dear life. Jurina took this opportunity to inhale Ren's scent. She was still obsessed over how good he smells. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie and when it ended, Anna went up and smacked Ren a few times. He tried to block as he laughed.

"You! Little! Jerk! How dare you make us watch this scary movie!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry! You guys just wouldn't stop arguing! Hahaha!"

As the other people in the theatre watched them while laughing, one elderly couple walked past them on the row beneath and said something that stopped all four of them.

"You four make good couples! So cute."

The four watched the elderly couple walk away, not knowing what to say. The girls blushed while the guys had blank look on their faces. They decided to go home after that and as they were walking down the stairs, Jurina's still wobbly knees nearly gave out and she nearly fell. Ren grabbed onto her before she could actually fall.

"You okay there Jurina-san?"

"Y-yes… thanks Ren-senpai."

"No problem… be careful though."

After he caught her, he held onto her hand all the way outside. She thought he would let it go afterwards but he didn't. They walked around and looked in awe at how Shibuya looked at night. To prevent separation, Kosuke held onto Anna's hand and Ren kept a hold on Jurina's. When they got off the train at their station, they went their separate ways, Kosuke and Anna going back to their house since Anna was going to sleep over and Ren walking Jurina home. They stopped buy a ramen stand and bought Jurina parent's some ramen and walked home.

"Hey… Jurina-san… why don't you sleep over tomorrow?"

"Eh…? I… don't know if I can… I'm not sure if my parents would let."

"Ah… I see. Well I can ask them if you want. I'm sure they won't do anything to me…"

"Um… I'm not sure… maybe."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Both wondering what the outcome would be if Ren asked. Once they got to the door, Ren stood outside waiting for Jurina to unlock the door.

"Ren-senpai… are you really going to ask?"

"Yea… worth a try isn't it?"

Jurina wasn't sure but took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and walked in. As she took off her shoes and led Ren deeper into her house, she bowed her head, shamed at how bad it was. Ren didn't say a single word but only followed her. He was sad that Jurina had to live in this environment. Jurina was surprised that her parents weren't there. On the kitchen was a note and it told her that they would be gone for a month and that she isn't to be in the house for that time. They would call her when they were done. Ren looked at the letter and saw all the vulgar words written on it and growled out in anger. Jurina placed a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"This is common… I usually stay at Anna's place… her parents are very understanding."

"Well now, you can stay over at our place if you like. We have an extra room."

Jurina just looked at him for a minute before nodding. She led him to her room and showed him inside. Her room was bright as opposed to the rest of the place. She decorated it with pictures and posters or her favorite movies. On her bed were stuffed animals and on her desk was a laptop and some books. He walked up to one of her shelves which held mangas and found out she liked the same kind he did. When she was done, he helped her with the luggage and they walked home, hand in hand once more, talking about whatever came to mind. Once they got back, Anna and Kosuke were surprised that Jurina was still with Ren. She explained to them about what was going on and they nodded. Jurina and Anna would share the room since the bed was big enough for at least three people. They spent the night singing karaoke and the girls were surprised that the guys could sing that high. They only rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly saying that they had lessons. Afterwards, they all got ready to sleep and about a half hour later, the boys heard a scream and they both jumped out of bed to see what happened. They slept with their wigs on just in case the girls decided to do something. When they got to the rooms, they saw that both the girls were wide awake and shaking slightly. They both had a nightmare and when one of them woke up screaming, the other followed. Both the boys sighed and Kosuke took Anna to his room so they could sleep without getting woken up by a scream. Ren watched them go then reached out a hand for Jurina to take. She looked at him puzzled and he smiled at her.

"Come on… I won't do anything to you… just don't kick me in your sleep."

She hesitantly took his hand and followed him into his room. His room wasn't like a typical boy. It was well organized and everything was perfectly placed. He had his laptop and his books. The he had his mangas, CDs, and DVDs on a shelf. He a big closet to the side and he had a few stuffed animals on the side. She found it weird he would have stuffed animals but then again, not all boys are the same. He gestured to the bed and she climbed in. It was surprisingly very soft and she sighed in comfort. He chuckled a bit as he watched her basically sink into the bed.

"It has a foam piece under the sheet so it's extra soft."

"Ahhhhhhh"

All she could do was say that as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort. Then she saw the lights turn off and she felt the blankets and bed shift. Suddenly, her senses finally came back to her and she understood why she was in a daze the whole time. This place was completely filled with the smell of him. She drifted into light sleep and the nightmares came back. She started thrash until she woke up to arms being wrapped around her.

"Shh… I'm right here… don't worry."

"Ren-senpai… what happened?"

"You started whispering about how you were sorry and not to hurt you… I'm guessing this happens often?"

"Yea… sorry if I scared you or anything…"

"No its ok… now go sleep… I'll be your teddy bear."

She nodded slightly and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He was so warm… she closed her eyes and for the rest of the night, no nightmares haunted her. Only blissful dreams of her and Ren.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jurina opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was an unfamiliar room. Then her senses came back to her and she remembered she was sleeping in Ren's room… with Ren. She looked over and found the boy still sleeping. His mouth was slightly opened and he still had his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled closer. He unconsciously held her tighter and she only smiled. She would enjoy this while it last since she doubts she has a chance with such a perfect boy. Shortly after, she was greeted to a sight of a groggy Ren stretching like a cat.

"Good morning Jurina-san… were you awake for long?"

"Eh? Oh um… no I just woke up."

Ren smiled and got up. He then offered her his hand and he helped her out of bed.

"Well let's go wash up and see if the other two are awake yet… I'm guessing they're not though."

They both walked out and went to the two separate bathrooms to wash up. They both emerged at roughly the same time and they sneakily went into Kosuke's room to them up. They found the two in a similar position as them except Anna was laying across Kosuke's upper body. Jurina and Ren didn't want to wake them up but they had to shop for tomorrow's trip.

"Alright… on the count of 3, we'll both jump on them… alright?"

"Yea."

"1… 2… 3!"

They both jumped up and onto the two sleeping figures. Two screams and laughter could be heard throughout the house. Anna and Kosuke looked around to find Ren and Jurina laughing their asses off.

"Onii-chan you mean person!"

"Ren-senpai! Jurina-chan! You meanies!"

"Hahahaha sorry, Kosuke…. Hahahaha couldn't resist… hahahaha"

"Yea! Hahaha sorry Anna-chan! Hahahaha!"

The rest of the morning, both Kosuke and Anna kept glaring at Ren and Jurina for the rude awakening. The day went on with nothing eventful except how Kosuke slipped and fell into the fountain while trying to catch a butterfly. Ren caught it on video while Jurina and Anna were on the ground laughing. The bought a watermelon, some snacks, and ingredients to make a picnic like lunch. They played a game to decide who would make and prepare everything and the boys lost. But even so, the guys rolled up their sleeves and joined them in the kitchen. They made sandwiches and Ren taught them how to make chocolate cake while Kosuke taught them how to make a cheesecake. The girls were surprised that these boys could cook so well. They only smiled and said their aunt taught them. That night, they all camped out in the living room and watched movies until they fell asleep. Ren was the last to fall asleep so he turned off the lights and TV and dropped down next to Jurina and Kosuke. As he lay there, waiting to fall asleep, he felt a hand grasp his tightly and he opened his eyes to see who had grabbed it. It turns out, Jurina had unconsciously rolled over to face him and grabbed his hand. He smiled and held her hand thinking about how soft it felt. As he fell asleep, he felt his heart beating faster than normal. The next morning, no one had to be woken up since everyone basically woke up at the same time; their excitement for the beach seemed to be in sync with each other. The boys went to go change and get the food ready while the girls went to go change and get the equipments ready. They then called a taxi and took a trip to the nearby beach. Once there, they picked out a spot and set up their things. The boys sat around and watched the girls run into the ocean, scream, run out, then back in. They only laughed at them until the girl noticed them laughing and decided to drag them in. They tried to resist but when one looked murderous and the other was giving you the puppy dog eyes… how can you refuse? They played for a while, taking turns trying to drown each other, until they got hungry and raced back to their station. Ren grabbed the drinks while Kosuke set up the food. They sat around enjoying the ocean breeze and their food. As time went by, they did various things… like go eat shaved ice, play pranks on each other, bury someone in the sand… many, many things. The girls took countless pictures of the day's events and in every single one of them, everyone was happy. By the time sunset came, Kosuke and Anna were in the water, Kosuke trying to teach Anna how to body surf while Jurina and Ren sat on the beach towel eating ice cream.

"So, Jurina-san. Did you have a fun time today?"

"Yea. Today was the first time I've ever been to the beach!"

"EH? Really?"

"Yea… because… you know my parents… it doesn't come as a surprise… and I don't like to intrude on Anna and her family so I don't go with them either."

"Well if that's the case, from now on, you can come with me and Kosuke when we go to the beach! It's kind of lonely with just us two brothers you know."

Jurina smiled at the kind boy and felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled back. Then they turned back to the sunset while watching the other two frolics in the water. Jurina placed her head onto Ren's shoulder and he just looked at her before smiling and continuing to watch the sunset and the two crazies in the water. Shortly after the sun had set and the moon was visible, they gathered their things and called the taxi once again. When they got back, everyone showered and dressed once more to go to a festival/public dance party for some food and music. The girls each both wore dresses that reached mid thigh while Ren wore a black dress shirt with a silver tie and Kosuke wore a blue dress shirt with a pink tie. When the girls walked down the stairs, they found the boys standing there all smiles and they found it slightly creepy. Then, when they reached the bottom, Kosuke walked up to Anna and took out a white Carnation and offered it to Anna. Anna just looked at him speechless before hugging him.

"Thank you! This is so pretty! But what's it for?"

"You're welcome. What's it for? Well I thought it would match whatever you were wearing since it is white and it matches a lot of things…"

He was right since she wore a crimson dress and when she pinned the flower to her dress, it matched her perfectly. He smiled at her and then turned to Ren. Ren winked at Anna and then turned to Jurina who looked confused yet again. Ren the pulled out a yellow rose with red tips and handed it to Jurina. Jurina just looked from the rose to Ren, then back to the rose. After a few more of these transitions, the opted to stare at Ren confused. He only winked at her and held out his hand. The two pairs walked to the park it was held at since it was close by. Kosuke and Anna walked a bit further ahead, jokingly pushing each other while Ren and Jurina walked behind them, Jurina holding onto Ren's arm.

"Ne… Ren-senpai… why did you give me the rose?"

"Huh? Oh well… it was pretty and when I saw it, I thought of you so I bought it for you."

"Why did it remind you of me?"

"Well when I saw it, I just saw how radiant it looked despite its environment… the area it was in isn't really ideal for a rose but it still shone with such radiance. Just like you. You didn't grow up in an ideal way but yet, you're still able to be so radiant and beautiful… it stuns me."

Jurina just blushed and thanked him. She didn't know what else to say since he was just about the only person to compliment her like that so far… except for Anna and Kosuke of course. When they got there, they found a table and saw down. They picked what they wanted and the boys left to go order and bring it back. Once the boys were out of earshot, Anna turned to Jurina and started gushing.

"How cute are they? I mean they bought us flowers! Ah I think I may have fallen for Kosuke-kun! He's just so nice… he's not like those other boys you find at school. Then again, these two boys are so different from the other boys around here… but something seems amiss about them…"

"Yea something does seem weird about them… but still… I'm sure I have already fallen for Ren-senpai a while ago… I just don't know what his feelings are…"

"Same here… those two… they seem to be hiding a lot of things. They're like the cool and happy yet mysterious types."

Shortly after Jurina agreed with Anna, the boys came back with the ordered food. They sat and ate, talking and joking about anything and everything. Then the time came when the clock struck 8 and the music started. Right when a song with a good beat came on, Kosuke took Anna by the hand to the dance floor and they were swept away by the crowd. Jurina and Ren sat there for a bit longer, just watching people dance or the videos on the big screen. They then decided to go walk around and see the goods. They found Kosuke and Anna and told them so the dancing pair went back to the table while the other pair went to browse. As they were browsing, they both noticed men, old and teens, were eyeing Jurina like a piece of meat. Ren's anger rose and he put his hands around her shoulders.

"Sorry Jurina-san but I don't want trouble from those guys."

Jurina didn't say anything but leaned into the touch. The men backed off a bit but some of them still eyed her and in return, Ren glared at them. He may seem soft and wimpy but his glare could freeze any man in place. As they were about to walk back to the table, a delinquent school boy walked up and stared at Jurina. Then he looked at Ren's possessive arm around her and scoffed.

"Alright little boy. Leave the girl to me and I won't make you bleed."

Ren could basically feel the arrogance and ignorance radiating from this guy and it was making him gag. He felt Jurina's hand tighten on his shirt and he growled at the guy. Ren could feel his years of kendo training kicking in and his body tensing in case there was a fight.

"You listen to me boy. If you do not leave me and my girl alone, I will make sure you will not see the sun rise tomorrow. And even if you do, good luck having kids."

"The guy seemed frozen in place for a minute before he scoffed again and came up closer. Before he could get more than an inch closer however, Ren was already up in his face, grabbing him by the collar. Ren's eyes were cold as ice and his voice held a warning one in it along with anger and hatred.

"If you scoff once more, let alone get ANY closer to my girl, I will make sure your body is never found. I will make sure you experience the worse pain anyone can feel before I give you the relief that is death. Do you understand me?"

The guy just stared at him dumbfounded. Ren's patience ran thin and he growled even louder. He shook the delinquent by the collar of his shirt and stared him down even harder.

"I said… DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-y-y-yes! S-so so-sorry!"

Ren dropped him and he turned tail and ran. Ren watched him for a second before turning back to Jurina. Jurina still saw the new side of Ren but when his eyes met hers, everything changed. He went back to the soft spoken and kind boy that he was, and has been so far.

"Are you alright Jurina-san? Didn't scare you too bad did it? Sorry if I scared you too… hehe I get like that sometimes."

"Oh… no I'm fine… thank you Ren-senpai."

"Don't mention it… now let's get back… I'm sure the both of them are itching to go back to dance."

When they got back, Ren told them what happened and he had to hold Kosuke back from finding the guy and skinning him alive. Ren calmed him down and told him everything was fine now. Kosuke hesitated but obeyed his older brother. He sat back down but he still looked angry so Anna got up and asked him to go dance. Ren and Jurina sat around for a little while longer until Ren's phone rang. He took out his phone and saw that he had a text from Kosuke. He opened the text and stared at what was written as if it was in an alien language.

"_Onii-chan! Stop being an idiot and ask her to dance! I took the liberty to request a slow song so you better asker her! Or else you're cooking dinner and doing laundry for the whole month next month!"_

Ren chuckled and heard the announcement for the slow song. He got up and stepped in front of Jurina. Jurina looked up from the flower she was playing with and gave him a questioning smile. He held out his hand to Jurina and gave her a soft smile.

"My dear princess Jurina… would you care for a dance with a lowly peasant such as myself?"

Jurina watched him for a while before busting out into little fits of giggles. He just watched her patently, the smile never leaving his face.

"Of course my dear prince! Why would you say you are a peasant? I can see right through that disguise!"

She decided to play along and once her hand was in his, he kissed the top of her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. All the people that were there for the fast hip hop dances were off the dance floor so only those who stayed or came on for the slow dance were left. It was a moderate amount of people so they had room to dance and breathe comfortably. Jurina placed her hands on Ren's shoulder and he placed his hands on her waist. They began to slowly move as the song began.

"**Oh, thinking about our younger years****  
****There was only you and me****  
****We were young and wild and free****  
****Now, nothing can take you away from me****  
****We've been down that road before****  
****But that's over now****  
****You keep me coming back for more"**

Jurina's hands were now partly around Ren's neck as his hands were partly around her waist. When this dance started, they could hardly look at each other without blushing. Now, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes, lost.

"**Cause baby, you're all that I want****  
****When you're lying here in my arms****  
****I'm finding it hard to believe****  
****We're in heaven****  
****And love is all that I need****  
****And I found it there in your heart****  
****It isn't too hard to see****  
****We're in heaven"**

By the time the second line was sung, Jurina had her head resting against the crook of Ren's neck and his cheek resting softly against her forehead. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his hands were around her waist. To them, the world was gone. They were in their own paradise. For the rest of the song, they stayed like that. After it was over, they separated and stared at each other. Jurina then summed up the courage and walked up to Ren once again. She leaned up a bit since he was slightly taller and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He stood there shocked for a minute, speechless. She took the silence as a way of telling her she did something wrong and turned to leave. Before she could go, however, he grabbed her by the arm lightly, turned her around and hugged her close. Then he placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back and hand in hand, they walked back to where Anna and Kosuke were waiting. When they got back, Anna grabbed Jurina and told the boys to go over home first. Anna wanted to show Jurina something only girls could see. Both the boys only smiled and left. On the way back, Kosuke said something that, sort of, surprised Ren.

"Ne… Onee-chan… I think… I might like Anna-chan…"

"I could kind of tell already… you don't really hide it much."

"But I'm a girl onee-chan! I'm not really Kosuke!"

"Well I guess I should tell you something too…"

"What? That you're truthfully a boy and that you really are a gentleman that woos girls?"

"… no not that… How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a girl! Haven't we taken enough baths together?"

"Well we were young then! Things change you know! Now what is it?"

"Well… um… I might have fallen for Jurina-san…but as you pointed out… I'm a girl…"

"See… I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens…"

"I guess…"

As they finished discussing their problems, they waited outside for the girls. Once they girls got back, they went back inside, fooled around a bit, washed up, and went to sleep. When Jurina and Ren got into bed, they stayed separate for about two minutes before Jurina rolled over and snuggled up to Ren. Ren smiled, wrapped his arms around Jurina, and together, they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jurina woke up the next morning, she first noticed that the source of her warmth was no longer there. The second thing she noticed was that it was still dark out. She looked at the ihome next to the bed and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning. She got up and once her foot touched the ground, waves of coldness swept through her body. She looked around for a bath robe or something but found none so she took his jacket which was hanging on one of the hooks. She stepped outside the room and looked around. She noticed that the kitchen lights were on and there was a slight clinking coming from there. She tip-toed down to the 1st floor and peeked into the kitchen. She saw Ren standing over the sink with a glass of water in hand looking through a book. It seemed like a photo book of some sort.

"Ren-senpai…?"

Her voice startled Ren as he quickly closed the book and stood up. He looked at her surprised then at the clock.

"Jurina-san… why are you up so early? You should sleep a little more."

"Well same goes for you Ren-senpai. How long were you up?

"Not that long. Maybe since around four?"

"Come back to bed with me…? It's cold."

"Oh I'm a heater now? Is that it?"

Even as he said that, he allowed her to lead him back to the bedroom and lay down with her. She snuggled up to him and he hugged her. As he watched her fall asleep again, he began to feel sad. He liked her… and he wants to tell her the truth… but that would risk their friendship and her life. He hugged her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"Jurina-san… I want to tell you… so bad… but I don't want to hurt you nor endanger you… so I'm sorry."

He too fell into a restless sleep, still debating whether or not to tell her the truth about him… or her. Kosuke and Anna woke up before Ren and Jurina did after their second round of sleep. As Kosuke was making them breakfast and Anna sat at the table, she noticed a book sitting opposite. She was about to pick It up when Kosuke reached it first.

"Ne Kosuke-kun! Let me see it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked nervous all of a sudden. Biting his lips and not looking at her. There seemed to be a war raging within him as he thought about what he should do… what he should say.

"It's… private. Sorry Anna-chan… maybe next time."

"Hmph…"

He smiled softly at her as she pouted and walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Her pout disappeared and she leaned back into the touch. She could smell his scent… the smell of the ocean.

"_I think… I'm falling for Kosuke-kun…"_

He smiled and tickled her neck before resuming his cooking. She sat there and watched him work. Yesterday night, she took Jurina back to her house to talk to her about what they found odd about the boys. As they talked, they noticed they both noticed the same things out of two different boys.

"It seems they both act feminine… like they're not like those regular boys at school."

"Yea… and Ren-senpai has some girly perks about him. Or it could just be my imagination."

"Hm… I wonder what is up with those two… we should ask them… shouldn't we?"

"Yea… we should… how about tomorrow night?"

"Yea let's do that."

She smiled at Kosuke's back. She thought about what she would do if she found out whatever it was they were hiding. One thing she was sure of though. She would stay his friend. As she sat there, she heard footsteps pad down the stairs and when she looked up, she found Jurina and Ren standing there greeting them with a smile.

"Morning Anna-san… Kosuke."

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Onii-chan! Morning Jurina-chan!"

"Morning Ren-senpai, Jurina-chan."

Shortly after their arrival, Kosuke's cooking was finished and everyone sat down to eat. As they ate, Anna noticed how Kosuke's and Ren's table manners were prim and proper as opposed how usual boys would scarf down their food… or she was just being paranoid. Once done and dishes washed, Anna grabbed Kosuke by the hand and asked him to go shopping with her. He opposed. Opting to go to the arcade but after some convincing and puppy dog eyes, he relented and followed her out the door. For the whole time, Jurina and Ren watched them with an amused smile. After the two left, Ren and Jurina sat around watching TV for a while before Ren got up and offered his hand to Jurina.

"Since they went out… how about we go out for a picnic? I know a very beautiful and calming place… not much people either."

She gladly accepted and took his hand. They walked to the store and bought some snacks. Then they took the bus to a part of the semi country and semi city parts. He then led her past some trees and after about a five minute walk, they reached a clearing. The sight took Jurina's breathe away. It was a meadow like are with bright green grass and wild flowers growing everywhere. In front of them was a crystal clear lake that shone in the sun. The trees made something like a half circle surrounding this clearing as if to protect the people resting there from prying eyes.

"Do you like it Jurina-san? It's a place I found as a kid…"

"I… I just… its gorgeous Ren-senpai!"

Ren smiled at her and led her to sit in the middle of the clearing. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him. They sat there, neither of them knowing how long it was since they were there nor did they really care. They knew that once they were in the presence of each other, the world around them doesn't matter. As they sat in silence, Jurina summer up the courage to tell Ren how she felt. She was sure that if she was to be rejected, nothing between them would change… she just had a feeling.

"Ne… Ren-senpai... I… I want to tell you something."

"What is it? You can tell me anything you know."

Jurina moved off of his shoulder and stood up in front of him. By this time, the full moon was high in the sky and from Ren's view; it looked as if she were a goddess descending down onto earth in front of him. He caught sight of a bright pink blush and got worried that she might be sick.

"I… I… I… I l-like y-you Ren-senpai!"

When she said it, he stared at her as if she were from another planet. She had her eyes closed but from the silence, she knew that she would be rejected. Until she felt arms wrap around her body and she was pulled into a warm hug.

"Jurina-san… thank you… for these feelings… and I would love to say I reciprocate these feelings… but something blocks my way…"

Jurina looked up at him with teary eyes and holding him close. He rested his forehead against hers and wiped the tears away.

"Ren-senpai… what is it that blocks your way…? Maybe I can help."

"You can't…"

"I want to try! At least let me know!"

He couldn't stand the sight of her crying. Her tear stained face… her strained voice… it all broke his heart. His sighed and stepped away so she could see him fully.

"It's not something you can help with… or change for that matter. Jurina-san… I like you… I truly do… but the thing that blocks this from happening is…"

He reaches his hands up to his hair and pulled out the pins. He then pulled off the wig. Jurina watched as the medium shaded brown hair came off as a wig and black hair came tumbling down. Jurina then saw why Ren was so feminine… it was because HE was actually a SHE. When he spoke once more, his voice wasn't that of a calm young boy but that of a timid girl.

"Do you see now, Jurina-san? Why I can't say I like you? My name isn't really Ren… its Rena. I'm sorry I kept this from you… but I needed to make sure you were safe."

"Wh—what… why Ren-se—Rena-senpai… why?"

"My father… he was chased by a gang. They found him last year and killed him. Now they're after us. In order for us to stay here, we have to hide who we truly are. So me and Kumi took up identities as boys. Kumi chose the name Kosuke while I chose Ren. We both never intended to make much friends, opting to keep to ourselves. We didn't want anyone else getting involved but you and Anna… you two attracted us. We became close to you without us realizing until it was too late. We both fell for you girls…"

Jurina didn't say a single word but walked up to Rena. Rena watched her, her face full of regret. She saw tears leaking down Jurina's face and once she got closer, Rena felt a stinging pain in her cheek. She was stunned. Jurina had slapped her right across the face. But her surprise only lasted a while. She knew she deserved this. She knew that even if Jurina were to beat her and leave her for dead, she would accept it. But instead of feeling more pain, she felt a body press up against hers.

"I don't care if you're a girl, Rena-senpai… I still like you. Can we… be together? Or can we at least stay friends?"

Rena looked down at the girl and wrapped her arms around Jurina. She nuzzled her face in Jurina's hair, inhaling Jurina's scent. She felt Jurina arms tighten around her and she did the same.

"Sure… I did tell you I like you right? Haha… Jurina-san… be my girlfriend."

"I will gladly be your girlfriend… will you be my boyfriend?"

"Defiantly."

Jurina moved away from Rena slightly, taking in the look of the true person her Ren is. She could see the difference in looks but she knew that it was the very same person she fell for. She walked up to Rena and this time, instead of the cheek, she kissed Rena right on the lips, igniting sparks within and around them.


	8. Chapter 8

The summer vacation ended and the group was back at school. Jurina's parents were back but so far, they haven't touched her. They're keeping their relationship a secret except to Kosuke and Anna. After Kosuke found out that Ren had told Jurina who he really was, so he took a chance and told Anna. She was, of course, shocked at first but then got used to the idea and stayed with him. They, too, are now a couple. As the school year progressed, Ren and Kosuke grew ever more popular. Ren joined the archery club while Kosuke joined band, opting to play the Saxophone instead of shoot an arrow. Both club's members grew with each passing day, all of them hoping to sneak a glance or impress the handsome boys. Throughout the school, they were called the "Mysterious Princes" because of their tendency to not associate themselves with anyone unless necessary… except for Jurina and Anna. Many of the girls… and some of the boys were beyond jealous of them. Some went as far as to send hate mail to the girls but every time, the boys would be there and whenever they see a hate mail in the girl's locker or sent to their phone, you can see the anger radiating from them. So instead of sending it, the other girls decided to confront Anna and Jurina… face to face. Jurina was walking down the hallway after changing for gym. As she walked, a group of girls came out from the other intersecting corridors and blocked her way.

"Um… please excuse me."

"Heh. Someone as shy and useless as her… how can she be so close to Ren-sama?"

"I know right? I mean… look at her. She's nothing. You're way better than her Nana."

"U-um… c-can you please excuse me? I have to get to class."

They cornered her and slammed her into the wall glaring at her with a sick smirk on their faces. She shook under their glare, remembering that look her parents would give her when they wanted her to… pleasure them… mostly her father.

"Here's the deal little Jurina. You get Ren to like one of us and we'll leave you alone. Until then, we'll make your life miserable."

"B-but…"

"No buts… do you understand me?"

"…"

"I said do you understand me you little bitch."

After Jurina's silence once more, the girl raised her hand, ready to slap Jurina right across the face. As it was coming down, a pale hand caught her arm and stopped the process. She turned around and found herself face to face with the two princes of the school. Both looking incredibly angry. Kosuke looked murderous while Ren had a calm but icy look but you could feel the anger seething off him.

"A—ah… Ren-sama… Kosuke-sama… I was just…"

She was cut short by Kosuke's growl and glare. This was the first time this group of girls saw these two so angry… it was probably the first time the whole school saw them like this. Ren immediately ignored the girls and ran to Jurina who had slid down to sit on the floor, burying her face in her knees. Ren heard sniffling and immediately knelt down and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Jurina-san… Jurina-san… it's me… Ren… don't cry… I'm here."

He sat on the floor and hugged her as she cried into his shirt. As he tried to calm her, he looked up and glared at the girls. The girls backed away, ready to run, until they heard Kosuke's voice ring out behind them. His voice was full of anger and disdain.

"You girls. Tell me the truth of what you were doing to Jurina-chan."

"W-we… we thought she was being a burden to you two. She was never really what you can call 'normal'. The only friend she ever had was that Anna girl… we were going to tell her to back off too… we are so much better than those two."

There was silence for a moment and the girls wondered why. They looked at Kosuke and Ren, who had stood up already with Jurina in his arms, and nearly screamed. Earlier, they were already radiating anger and murderous intent. Now, they seem capable of turning into demons and slaughtering everyone. Kosuke spoke first, his voice scaring all the girls to nearly bolt.

"You and anyone else shall NEVER hurt or insult Anna-chan OR Jurina-chan. If you do, I will make sure there is hell to pay."

"Yes. If you are to hurt Jurina-san and Anna-san in any way, you will wish you hadn't. No one here has the right to tell us or decide for us who we should be friends with and who is fitting. We decide that on our own."

They then turned and walked out, Ren still carrying Jurina to the infirmary while Kosuke went to find Anna to inform her of what has happened. The girls watch the boy's back disappear. They were scared of Kosuke's tone of voice but what scared them the most was Ren's. It was deathly calm. It showed no anger but it didn't show any other emotion. The look however, was all it took. One icy glance and they were depleted to nothing but puddles of fear. Even after this encounter, they still couldn't stop to think how cool they were and they couldn't stop chasing the boy's figure with their eyes. As Ren carried Jurina to the infirmary, he felt her shake in his arms. Each sob wracking her lithe body. As he heard each sob, his heart broke some more. By the time they were halfway, he was sure his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He endured each sob she let out until he reached the infirmary. Once inside, he noticed that the nurse was gone. She was never here really… He set her down gently on the bed in the farthest corner, away from prying eyes if they were to look in. He slipped her under the blankets and pulled up and chair and sat down next to her. Her hands covered her face as she cried. He reached over and caressed her hair.

"Shhh… don't cry Jurina-san… it's going to be alright. I promise."

She stopped crying after a while. He kept his hand there, petting her hair softly. She left her hands on her face and Ren thought it odd. He reached over and tried to take her hands away.

"No! Don't… I look ugly after I cry."

Ren only chuckled and drew her hands away. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were tear streaks on her face. He offered her a small smile and she smiled back. But he noticed it was a strained smile. He frowned a bit, got up, and sat on the bed next to her. She looked up at him and he noticed tears start to well up again. He quickly leaned down and placed gentle kisses on her eye lids. Once the tears fell, he kissed them away and rubbed away the tear streaks.

"What's wrong Jurina-san? Something's troubling you… I can see it. Tell me about it."

Jurina hid under the covers for a minute before peaking out. He smiled at her and encouraged her to tell him what was wrong by gently squeezing her hand.

"Its… w-well I was thinking about w-what those girls said. About us… me…. Being a burden and not normal... I mean… you have to pay for my parent's food… and you have to walk me home… and you have to cook for me and everything… I feel like I'm depending too much on you. I want to do something for you too… I mean… I'm taking everything from you and Kosuke! Anna gives back… she cooks sometimes and she gives gifts… I can't cook, I can hardly clean. I'm also not normal! Look at my parents… I have no friends except for Anna who has known me since childhood. I'm freak and I know it… It's just… I feel that they are right…"

Ren was silent for a minute before he moved down and placed both his arms on either side of Jurina's head. He looked into her eyes, searching for the truth and he found it. What she said was truly what she was feeling. He slowly bent down, allowing her time to turn away but she didn't so he captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. He then pressed a little harder, trying to convey his emotions in that one kiss. Before he parted, he summed up his courage and licked her lips lightly before pulling away. He heard her gasp but he quickly touched their foreheads together and stared into her eyes.

"You… are NOT a burden to me nor are you a burden to Kosuke. You are normal despite what your parents have done to you. You are not freaky… they just never tried to know you. We both love you dearly and we both also love Anna. Rest assured however, that I do love you more. I would have rejected you but instead, you are now my girlfriend. I like you just as you are. What those girls say are entirely untrue. Everything I do… everything we do… we don't do it out of pity… we do it because we want to. Do not worry about being a burden. You are not. Don't listen to those girls. Alright?"

Jurina watched him for a bit before nodding her head. He felt her arms encircle his neck and pull him down into a hug. He felt her breath against his ear and he shivered slightly.

"Thank you… Rena-senpai… for always being there for me. I don't care whether you're a girl or a boy… my feelings remain the same… it may be too early to say this… and you don't have to return this but… I love you… Rena-senpai."

"And I love you too Jurina-san…"

Ren pulled away slightly from the hug and looked at Jurina. Jurina looked back with her kitty smile and Ren stuck out his tongue a little. He leaned down once again and this time, she met him halfway. The kiss started out sweet and tender once more until Ren licked her bottom lip. She gasped a little and he took this opportunity to explore the new area. As he explored, he came in contact with something wet, warm, and velvety. He then found out it was her tongue and her taste was overwhelming. They began a duel for dominance until Jurina gave up and let Ren's tongue coax her into his mouth. Once there, he began to slightly suck on it making Jurina give out a moan since she hasn't felt anything like this before. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back and he gave her a quick peck and she pulled him down into a hug again. He felt her smile and nuzzled his neck as he held onto her.

"I love you Jurina-san…"

"I love you too… Rena-senpai."


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the day, they stayed in the nurse's office. The nurse dropped in from time to time but never tried to kick them out. That evening, Ren walked Jurina home again, buying her parents something to eat and helping her carry her bag.

"Ne… Ren-senpai… you don't have to carry it you know…"

"I know… I just want to."

Jurina looked at him with a "yea right" look and he stuck his tongue out at her. She lightly punched him on the arm as they both started laughing. As they sat on the train, Ren held onto Jurina's hand and played with her fingers while making her laugh at the littlest things. The people around them couldn't help but smile at how cute this couple is. The boy attempting to make his girlfriend laugh and acting silly just for her. Once their stop came, he carried her things out again until she forced him to hand over the food packages. As they walked, they slowed down just a bit to admire the stars in the sky above, Ren telling her little snippets of information about the constellations and she was entranced by his voice and fascination. As they reached the door to her apartment, he returned all her things and smiled his shining smile. She walked up and hugged him, burying her face into his chest and sighing, taking in his scent.

"Thank you… Ren-senpai… for today. I have been scared I was a burden to you guys for a while now…"

He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. He nuzzled her head gently, making her giggle and he smiled into her soft hair.

"You're welcome… and remember… you're not a hassle. You never were and never will be."

She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked at her. She leaned up a bit and kissed him lightly on the lips before grabbing her things and walking inside. He stood there and made sure she was inside with the door closed before pulling out his phone and texting Kosuke. As he was texting, he heard something like scraping and bangs coming from the apartments. He didn't mind it since it didn't seem to come from Jurina's until he heard a blood curdling scream. He recognized that voice immediately and turned and ran for her door. He continued to hear the screams until they were stopped abruptly. He knew something was wrong. He kept banging on the door but no one answered so he opted to open it the rude way. He banged his shoulder against the door over and over again, bruising his shoulder and scraping his hands and arms on the rough wood. When it wouldn't break, he lifted his foot and in a burst of strength, kicked it. The already weak hinges relented and opened up and he ran into the hallway. As he ran down the hallway to the living room, a lady appeared and swiped at him with a kitchen knife. He dodged it thanks to his years of Kendo but it still nicked his arm, making him bleed. He wrestled the knife out of her hands but she made a cut on his cheek before letting it go. He threw the knife to the side and watched her. He still heard sniffling and pained sounds coming from the living room but he had to deal with her first… or else they both might die. She ran towards him and he side stepped her and hit her on the neck, effectively knocking her out. He looked surprise since that was the first time he did it and it worked. It didn't last long when he heard a yelp of pain and he ran into the living room and to a sight which made him want to puke and at the same time, made his blood boil so bad, he was sure he would die from this anger. A middle aged, slightly over-weight man stood in front of Jurina who was kneeling and was bruised and battered, a cut running down her leg and tearing through her socks. Ren could see the blood that soaked them. She had a few other cuts on her arms and legs. Her shirt was partially ripped from the stomach and down. The man had his pants around his ankles and had a death grip on Jurina's hair. She looked over at Ren with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face and some blood trickling out the side of her mouth. Ren's rage was over the top now, seeing Jurina's blood droplets on the floor and staining her clothes.

"You! You fucked up son of a bitch! How DARE you do this to your daughter! How DARE you taint this pure flower!"

"Haha… a little boy who knows nothing. You dare tell me what to do? As you said, she is MY daughter. MY property. I do as I wish with her."

"Well I won't allow it. A man like you deserves to go to prison."

The man only smirked at him before pulling up his pants and charging directly at Ren. Ren tried to block but he was slugged in the stomach. Ren felt all the air knocked out of him but stayed up. He punched the man in the face over and over until he was kneed in the stomach. Ren dropped to his knee and he was kicked in the head. He covered his mouth and coughed, feeling something wet on his hands, he looked and saw his blood staining his fingers. He looked over and saw the man sneering at him. The man walked over to Jurina, grabbed her hair, and threw her down on the ground and kicked her. Ren heard the yelp of pain and his newfound rage gave him more energy. He got up, walked over to the man and glared at him. The man ran forward again but this time, Ren successfully side stepped him and hit the man on the neck. The man stood still for a second before finally keeling over and landing face first. Ren then took the liberty to kick the man where it hurts most a few times and making sure he was down for good. He then called the police and rushed over to Jurina who was curled up in a fetal position on the ground, still bleeding. He takes off his jacket and shirt to reveal a black wife beater that covered up the bindings on his body. He covered her with his jacket and tied up her bleeding wound with the shirt. He then sat down with her between his legs and held her as she shook in his arms. He kept telling her it's ok and kept kissing her where ever he could. When the officers arrived, they took them to the hospital to get patched up. While there, Ren met a friend of his father's who is a police officer. He arranged with the officer for Jurina to stay with him and called his aunt to tell her what has happened. She agreed to allow her to stay and live with Ren and Kosuke. Since the decision was settled, he went back to the house with a few officers to pack her things while she did a few scans. Her possessions were scarce so it didn't take long. A police officer drove her belonging to Ren's house as he texted Kosuke what had happened. He went back to the hospital with his friend to pick up Jurina and he sat in the back with her, hugging her tight. She buried her face in his neck and held on to him. When they got back, he told her that she would be living with him from now on and it seemed to lighten her up just a little bit. When she walked into the house, Kosuke and Anna immediately ran up to her and held her tight. She held them back just as tight and began to cry. Anna started crying and Kosuke was trying to hold back tears. Ren grabbed Kumi and dragged him into the restroom to tell him the whole story… or what he saw at least. He would let Jurina tell Anna since it wasn't his place. As he told Kosuke, they both took off their wigs and changed their clothes. As Rena took off the wig and her boy clothes, she looked at them and saw the blood stains. She felt her blood boil again but when she felt her sister's hands on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit.

"Onee-chan… you did all you can. They're in prison now so calm down."

Rena nodded her head and they both stepped out. They found the girls crying on the couch. It seems Jurina told Anna what had happened and she was devastated that this happened to her friend. Kumi walked over, hugged Jurina tight and whispered some words to her. She nodded and Kumi smiled at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. She then took Anna's hand and took her upstairs to her room. Rena then walked up to Jurina and knelt down in front of her. Rena now wore a cream colored shirt that says "I LOVE YOU LOTS" on the front and a giant red heart on the back with black short shorts. She lifted Jurina's head to look at her before smiling at the girl slightly.

"jurina-san… don't worry. I'll protect you from them and anything else that harms you. As both Ren and Rena. So don't worry. Come to bed… you'll feel better if you sleep it off."

Jurina nodded and followed Rena to the bathroom to wash up. She had already did so when she was telling Kumi about what had happened so as Jurina washed up, Rena held her from the behind, kissing her neck and cheek every now and then. Then she led her upstairs to the bedroom and led her in. Jurina's belongings were downstairs, waiting for her to unpack tomorrow so for tonight, Rena walked over to her closet and took out some clothes and gave it to Jurina.

"Here… wear these… they should fit you."

Rena went about fixing the bed as Jurina changed and when she turned around, she saw Jurina checking her bruises. Rena walked up from behind her and put her hands around Jurina's waist and held her stomach which had a bruise on it. Jurina placed her hand over Rena's warm on and hung her head. Rena nuzzled the back of Jurina's neck and made her raise her head. Rena kissed Jurina on the neck, going down her back and kissing the bruises that sprouted there. She then turned Jurina around and looked Jurina in the eye and kissed her stomach. She did so a few times and slowly kissed upward, kissing all the bruises on her body, then her arms. She then moved up and slowly, very slowly, kissed her way up Jurina's neck, her lips ghosting over Jurina jugular and she felt Jurina shiver. Then when their lips almost meet, she stops. Jurina, who had her eyes closed open her eyes to look at Rena's brown ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Rena stared back into Jurina's eyes before giving her a hungry kiss. The hungry kiss gradually lessened and it became a soft kiss. When they parted, their lips breezed over each others, not truly leaving one another's warmth. As they stayed like that, Rena reached for the shirt and put it on Jurina. She then led Jurina over to the bed, sat down against the wall and pillows, and pulled Jurina down to sit between her legs. She then turned on her stereo and put on some piano music. As they sat there enjoying the music, Rena started to play with Jurina's fingers again. Jurina started to giggle when she tickled her palm and laughed when she blew into her ear.

"What's wrong Jurina-san? Why are you laughing?"

"Haha because! You're hahaha tickling haha me! And stop calling me Jurina-san! It's too formal!"

"Well then you stop calling me senpai! Jurina-chan is acting too formal to me too!"

"Well how about Rena-san and Ren-san?"

"No… still wayyy too formal."

"Rena…-chan and… Ren-kun?"

"That's better!"

Rena smiled at her before poking her in the side making Jurina squirm. Jurina then tried to tickle Rena while Rena tried her best to block. They tussled on the bed for a few minutes before settling down, Rena laying on her back while Jurina laid partially on top of her while avoiding the injured arm. As Jurina lay there, she saw the bandages that covered the deep cut on Rena's arm and the small gauze that covered the small cut on Rena's face. As she listened to the soothing piano music, she unconsciously began to stroke the covered wound. Rena looked down at Jurina curiously.

"It's… all my fault. It's my fault that you got hurt… my fault that I have caused so much trouble… my fa—"

She was cut short but Rena grabbing her hand lightly and giving her a silencing kiss. As Rena parted, she felt something warm on her cheek and noticed that Jurina was once again crying. She wiped the tears away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shhh… don't cry… it's not your fault. I did what I had to and none of it was your fault. It was their fault that they did such a thing to you… stop saying it is your fault. I'll do anything for you just to keep you safe and happy."

Jurina only nodded and buried her face into Rena's chest. Rena used a controller and turned off the stereo and lights while pulling the blankets up around them. For a few weeks, they continued with their regular lives. Both of their bruises slowly healed and the cut on Rena's arm healed and turned into a faint scar. When they saw Rena with a bandaged arm, many of the girls all screamed and cried while asking him how he was hurt and who did it but he just ignored them and held onto Jurina's hand. Both Kosuke and Ren made it official to the school that they were with Anna and Jurina respectively by asking the girls out to a dance in front of the whole school during an assembly. Jurina stuttered and turned bright red when handsome gentleman Ren walked up and handed her a huge bouquet of roses with sakura petals falling around them and asked her to the dance. When she said yes, he picked her up, twirled her around, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Anna was beyond happy as she was nearly crying when pretty boy Kosuke walked up with a bouquet of carnations and had rose petals falling around them, got on one knee, winked at her, and asked her to the dance. She jumped with joy and hugged him while he was still on one knee making it look like he proposed. He then got up and kissed her right in front of everyone. Ren and Jurina were breaking ribs laughing while watching the girls dying in the audience, knowing that their chances with the two princes were basically zero. After the extravagant assembly, the whole school was in an uproar. The boys kept pestering Kosuke and Ren about why they would choose such lowly girls while the girls pestered the boys to change their minds and choose one of them. The boys both ignored them and continued walking with their respective girlfriends. After a while, the people settled down and left them alone but they still did googly eyes at the boys and sent hate messages and such to the girls. The boys, however, made sure that all the messages sent were always intercepted or if not, they would always be there to confirm that it was not true. The night of the dance came along and the boys both dressed up nicely. Ren had a black tux with a tie while Kosuke had a black tux with a bow tie. They sat in the living room, waiting for their girlfriends to come down from their rooms. Anna was the first to come down. As she came down, Kosuke stood up and stared at her in awe. She wore a light pink dress that fell down to just above her knees. Her hair was tied up in a simple French braid. As she reached the end the stairs, he walked over and tied dark pink rose corsage with glitter on it around her wrist. She smiled at him and thanked him with a kiss. They stood to the side as Jurina walked down the stairs. As she walked, Ren was sure he forgot how to breathe. She wore a silk red dress that reached her ankles but had a slit on the left side that went up to her mid thigh. Her hair was pinned up with a pin that Ren had given to her when she told him she liked it while they were shopping. She had let a few strands loose so they framed her face perfectly. He walked up and gave her a crimson colored rose corsage that had fake water drops on it that glittered in the light.

"It's beautiful… Ren-kun. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Jurina-chan… always for you."

The boys both held out their arms and led the girls outside where a limo was waiting to take them to the place the dance was held. The night went on with plenty of dancing and chatting mixed with jealous girls trying to get in the way. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't separate the little four person group. The dance ended at midnight and the group got into their limo. The boys were all smiles while the girls were giggling and laughing at everything. All the fun that they had recently had gotten to their head and they were on a sugar rush. However, once they stepped into the house, the girls both collapsed and the boys had to catch them. Anna was practically living with them now that her parents either go on business trips or go out on vacation but when they are home, she stays with them for a while. They wholly approve of her relationship with Kosuke but they don't know his secret. Both Anna and Kosuke had decided to tell them later on about it. Kosuke carried Anna up to his room and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back down later as Kumi and got Anna a glass of water.

"I think she's had too much fun. She's all tired and sleepy right now."

"Is Anna-chan still giggling like earlier about how Ren-kun's hair looked funny?"

"Wha-?"

"No she stopped."

Kumi quickly ran back to her lover with the glass of water and closed the door. Ren took off the wig and turned to Jurina. She gave Jurina a questioning look and Jurina merely shrugged looked sheepish.

"That's what she said… I had no part in it I swear Rena-chan!"

"Mhmmm sureee…"

"It's trueeee!"

As they bantered, they suddenly heard a loud thump from Kumi's room so they ran up and Rena knocked on the door hard.

"Kumi… Anna-san! Are you two alright?"

At first, there was no reply until they heard a seemingly breathless Kumi's voice and a stifled giggle… most likely Anna's.

"Y-yea… we're f-fine."

Rena and Jurina looked at each other and shrugged. Who knows what's going on in there… they didn't… that's for sure. They went back to the bedroom for a goodnight sleep since tomorrow would be a day off which will head into a long weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday morning and afternoon came and went as they helped out the school board to set up for the festival. It was to be held on the following Monday but they had to set up the stands and arrangements ahead of time. That night, Anna and Jurina went over to Anna's house so they could say hi to Anna's parents while Kumi and Rena stayed home to cook. As they stood in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables and stirring the soup, Rena's curiosity got the best of her.

"So what exactly happened last night? It didn't sound as if you guys were fine."

"Ahhhh… Uhhhhh…"

When Rena glanced over at Kumi, who was stirring the soup, she found that Kumi had stopped stirring and was blushing like mad. Rena cracked a huge grin, put down the cleaver she was chopping cabbage with and walked over to Kumi giving her a little push.

"Soooo? Tell your beloved Onee-chan what has happened. And don't forget to stir or else it's going to burn."

"Ah… AH! The soup! Ok ok… well… As you remember, when we got home, both the girls were all giggly and tired at the same time. I took Anna-chan up to the room and came back down for a glass of water. When I got back up there, I gave it to her and began to change. Halfway into changing my bra, she stopped me and… well…"

"Well…?"

"She… uhh…. G-groped me."

"I take it you liked it from how your face heated up instead of turning into anger or something…"

"It… well, truthfully it felt really good. I mean remember how our uncle would let us punch him when we were training? Well I remember how hard his whole body felt from all the muscles. I didn't really like it as opposed to how most girls love the six packs and the tight chest and the muscular arms… I always thought that was what I was going to get sooner or later in my life but then… Anna came along and… well she was just so soft. It was different from how I imagined it. Soft… warm… and everything was slow. We didn't rush anything. It truly did feel as if we were making love."

"Well so young and already at that stage… she doesn't regret anything right?"

"W-what? We were both sober! It's not like we were drunk!"

"I know I know! Just checking! Haha"

"You're mean Onee-chan… so when are you and Jurina-chan getting there? It's been a while and I can tell you both want it."

"What? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

As the two bantered in the kitchen, the girls walked in and greeted their respective girlfriends with a hug and a kiss. Once the two sisters finished cooking, they all sat down and ate while chatting about what they were going to do about the upcoming festival. Once done, Rena and Kumi were kicked out of the kitchen so Jurina and Anna could wash the dishes. Since they had nothing to do, they both went to take a shower. When they finally came out, the girls were already waiting in their respective bedrooms for their counterparts to return. Rena walked into her room to find Jurina sitting there on her laptop.

"Hey Jurina-chan. What you up to?"

"Hey Rena-chan… nothing much. Just surfing the web. Had a good shower?"

"Yea pretty relaxing."

Jurina turned around in the chair and smiled at Rena. Rena smiled back and closed the door. She turned off the light and turned on the lamp on the table beside Jurina so the room was quite dim. She bent over and kissed Jurina on the back of her neck making Jurina shiver and turn around. Rena only winked at her, pulled out a book, and sat on the bed to read. Jurina turned off the laptop, grabbed her own book, turned on the stereo, and sat down next to Rena. After about 30 minutes, Rena had her head in Jurina's lap and Jurina was slowly running her hands through Rena's hair. Suddenly, Rena's curiosity once again got the better of her and she put down her book to look at Jurina from where her head was resting.

"Ne… Jurina-chan… do you know what happened to Kumi and Anna-san last night?"

"Um… yea… Anna told me when we were at her house."

Rena studied Jurina's face and saw her blushing a bright crimson. Jurina smiled up and Jurina and tickled her a little on her side.

"What did she tell you? Kumi told me what happened but I want to hear her side of it."

The story Jurina told Rena was the same thing as what Kumi told her but in Anna's point of view. By the time Jurina was done, they had put their book aside and were lying in bed. It had started to rain quite hard outside so the room temperature dropped. They snuggled under the blankets as Jurina continued the story. Once done, silence reigned for a moment before the sheets shuffled and Jurina was on top of Rena, straddling her waist with her hands on either side of Rena's head. She then leaned down so her face was buried in Rena's neck and her body was on top of Rena's, inhaling Rena's scent.

"Truthfully, Rena-chan… I… I want to experience what it was that they felt… Anna told me it felt as if it was truly love they were making… not what we have heard of before… I want to feel what they felt but…"

"But what Jurina-chan? What's holding you back?"

"I… I'm afraid you don't want to…"

"Me…? But…"

"Yes you Rena-chan. I want no one else BUT YOU. I want be taken by you. I want to feel you… even though I'm not pure anymore…"

"What do you mean you're not pure anymore?"

"My father… he… he…"

Jurina couldn't get the words out but Rena immediately understood her and felt bad for bringing it up. She hugged the girl and kissed her on the head.

"You don't have to say anything… I understand… but you're still pure!"

"No I'm no-!"

Before she could finish her objection, Rena's lips already met her and silenced her. Jurina was still for a moment before kissing Rena back. Rena smiled into the kiss and Jurina giggled. They parted and Jurina looked up at Rena.

"But still…"

"No… I say you're still pure. Case closed. We're done here."

"… Fine…"

"You know I always win."

Rena giggled and held onto Jurina. Jurina wiggled out of the embrace and straddled Rena's waist once more. Rena looked at Jurina confused, wondering what she was doing.

"Since Rena-chan says I'm still pure, how about Rena-chan make me un-pure?"

Jurina looked at Rena seductively and Rena swallowed nervously. The dim light from the lamp made Jurina's pale skin seemingly glow and her hair shimmer. Jurina's lips were curled into her kitten smile while her eyes had a glint in them. Jurina jumped off Rena and ran to lock the door. But when she turned around, she found Rena standing in front of her. Rena then picked her up and took her to the bed. She pushed Jurina onto the bed and slowly crawled on top of her.

"Well if that's the case… I'm on top."

Once Rena made it to where the shirt exposed Jurina's collar bone, she placed butterfly kisses starting from the tip of the collar bone next to the shoulder all the way to the hallow area where the two collar bones meet. She then started from there and slowly licked her way up Jurina's neck, stopping every now and then to kiss the sensitive spots there. She liked and nibbled on all the spots she can find on Jurina's neck, finding a few sensitive spots and paying more attention to them. Each kiss and each nibble elicited a moan from the younger girl. Rena only smiled as she continued to tease the girl. She slowly kissed upwards, completely avoiding Jurina's lips and followed the path of Jurina's jaw bone all the way to the ear. There, she licked the shell of the ear before sucking on the lobe making Jurina's let out a surprised squeal. Rena then pulled away but not before blowing slightly on Jurina's ear making her tremble. Rena looked down at Jurina who looked back up, her face a bright pink. Rena smiled and traced Jurina's lips with her thumb. She parted Jurina's lips slightly and kissed her hard. She dove her tongue into Jurina's moist cave and explored. She licked every inch of Jurina's mouth. Half way, she was met by Jurina's own tongue and they had a duel. Rena eventually lost when Jurina enclosed her mouth around Rena's tongue and started sucking. This caught Rena by surprise and she let out a moan. Rena pulled her tongue away while coaxing Jurina's tongue to her. She successfully did it and returned the favor. Jurina couldn't sustain her feelings and let out a loud moan. As Rena was kissing Jurina, Rena's hand slowly started to trace circles on Jurina's covered stomach. Then she slowly slid under the cloth and moved her hand up, taking the cloth with her. She pulled Jurina up so Jurina sat on her lap and took hold of the hem of Jurina's shirt. She looked at Jurina for permission and Jurina raised her hands, asking silently for the 1st barrier to get lost. Rena pulled the shirt up and threw it to the side. She placed her hands on Jurina's warm cheeks and slid it down her neck and down to her newly exposed stomach. She then bent closer and nibbled on Jurina's neck while slowly going down, reaching her collar bone once again and nibbling there once more. Jurina's arms went around her neck loosely and gave out a slight moan. Jurina's arms went from around Rena's neck to the front of her button up night shirt. Her fingers unbuttoned each one, slowly revealing a black bra underneath. Her fingers danced from Rena's still covered thighs to Rena's side, then up to her neck where they rested and slid down her shoulders to slide off the shirt. As the shirt came off, it revealed soft, creamy shoulders and pale skin. Rena looked up and stared into Jurina's eyes as the shirt was dropped to the floor besides the bed. Jurina smiled at Rena and Rena smiled back, her eyes shining. Jurina leaned forward and placed her lips to Rena's creamy neck, licking softly and nibbling here and there, drawing a few small moans from the older girl. She kissed her way down to where the slight rise of her breast started. As she neared the edge of the bra, she reached her fingers to the back and swiftly unhooked the bra and throwing it aside while pushing Rena down gently onto the bed. Rena's face turned bright red but instead of trying to hide, she reached up and unhooked Jurina's bra and threw it to join the rest of the clothing across the room. Jurina blushed and Rena laughed while pulling Jurina's warm body on top of hers. Once their bare skin made contact with one another, electricity was sparked and a flame was ignited. They lay there, unmoving for a minute until Jurina couldn't take it anymore and made her way down to Rena's chest with light kisses. She found the little rock hard nipple and flicked it with her tongue making Rena arch her back. She then traced around the nipple with her tongue, not really touching it and driving Rena insane. Rena wove her hands into Jurina's silky black tresses and gave out a frustrated moan.

"Jurina-chan… stop teasing me, please!"

Jurina only giggled and finally put her mouth around the hard peak. Once Rena felt the warm sensation, she melted. As Jurina suckled like a newborn child on both her breast, Rena's pleasures heightened. But she wanted more. She wanted Jurina to feel this pleasure too. She pulled Jurina up for a kiss and slowly, slides down on the bed, going until she was right beneath Jurina's own breast.

"Rena-chan what ar- ah!"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Rena engulfed one of Jurina's own hard peaks with her warm mouth. Jurina's hands nearly gave out and she nearly fell on top of Rena. As Rena was busy with Jurina's breast, her hands reached down and rubbed Jurina's backside, down to her thighs, and right in between. This made Jurina's already weak arms even weaker. Rena's hooked a finger on the edge of the shorts and pulled it down along with Jurina's underwear. Jurina's tried to use one hand to cover up and Rena wouldn't have it and flipped Jurina over and grabbed her hands and put them on either side of her head.

"No covering Jurina-chan… I want to see you… all of you."

She traced her finger down the middle of Jurina's chest, down to the flat stomach, and all the way down to the inside of Jurina's thigh. There, her fingers began to trace circles, getting ever closer to the hidden treasure and Jurina's desire but never really touching it. Jurina gave out a frustrated sound but Rena only chuckled at this. That chuckle was cut short when she felt a breeze fall around her legs. Jurina and slipped her free hand down to Rena's shorts and freed Rena from her last offending article of clothing. Rena gently took Jurina's hand away and looked Jurina in the eye.

"Tonight… is my night. You asked me to make you un-pure. So it's my turn. I'll make you forget all your worries… if only for this one night… I promise."

Rena bent down and gave Jurina a hungry kiss. A kiss that told a story of love, passion, hardships, and pain. She then pulled away and looked Jurina in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

That simple question asked a lot and even though it did, Jurina didn't hesitate for one but. Jurina nodded and Rena stayed silent. Then, in one swift move, a single digit entered Jurina. Rena felt Jurina shake under her and she kissed Jurina's cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I know… I'm sorry Jurina-chan… just wait… it'll feel better soon."

Rena didn't know for sure but she knew, from sex ed, what had just happened. Once she felt that Jurina has gotten over the pain, she slowly moved her finger in and out. Jurina's hands encircled Rena's slim waist and Rena felt Jurina's fingers digging into her skin, no doubt leaving red crescent moon shapes in her pale skin. Rena bent down and kissed Jurina's neck lightly as she increased her pace. Jurina had adjusted to the single digit so Rena added a second one, making Jurina give a slight scream. Rena felt Jurina's end nearing when Jurina's slick walls clenched tightly around her two fingers. Rena leaned down and captured a nipple in her mouth while increasing her pace even more making Jurina scream with each thrust. Then, Rena gave one final thrust and she felt Jurina's walls and her whole body shake under her as warm liquid coated her fingers and hand. Rena continued to move in and out but at a slower pace, letting Jurina come down from her high. When she pulled out, she felt Jurina's body twitch at the lost of contact and she kissed Jurina's closed eyes.

"Mmmm that was amazing Rena-chan…"

"Mmm you TASTE amazing Jurina-chan."

Jurina opened her eyes and found Rena with her fingers in her mouth. Jurina's eyes widened as she watched her lover enjoy her taste. As Jurina's watched, she felt a desire stir within her. A sudden burst of energy came forth and she tackled Rena to the bed, flipping them over in the process.

"My turn Rena-chan."

Jurina growled as she took one of Rena's nipples into her warm mouth and her fingers traced the outside of Rena's entrance. She teased Rena's entrance, asking a silent permission. When she felt Rena's hands on her shoulder and give a light squeeze, she knew that was the sign and she thrusted in. She felt her lover go tense but made no sound. She looked up and found tears rolling down Rena's cheek and her heart broke at the sight, knowing this pain was caused by her. She slid up and kissed Rena passionately while wiping away the tears. When she felt that Rena was ready, she moved her fingers in and out at a moderate pace, making Rena squirm. Her kiss continued as her pace increased, slowly but surely bringing Rena to a blissful release. She felt her lover underneath her tense and un-tense with each thrust and she knew that this signify her reach to ecstasy. She buried her face in Rena's chest as she felt Rena's walls ripple around her finger and felt Rena's chest rise and fall with each pant. She kissed the part in between Rena's breast and nibbles and sucked on the area, leaving a red mark that showed Rena was hers. When she felt the walls clench tighter, she moved faster, bringing Rena to the edge and over. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked at the liquid there while they both laid there, Jurina on top of Rena. Both of their bare, sweaty bodies heaved as they gasped for air. Their night of love making came to an end and they were sure Kumi and Anna had heard what had happened in the room but they didn't care. All that mattered at that time was them only. Rena regained her strength enough to pull the blankets on top of them both and reach over to turn off the lamp and stereo. She encircled her arms around Jurina's body and held her tight. Both of them were relishing in the feel of each other's bare skin.

"Did you… enjoy it? Was it as you expected Jurina-chan?"

"Yes… I loved it… and it was better than what I had imagined Rena-chan. Thank you."

With one last kiss, they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, neither one of the two questioned Jurina and Rena's actions the night before because they knew already what had happened. The days at school didn't change at all as everyone still tried to get the attention of the two princes but they paid no heed. All they cared about was their girlfriends and their well-beings. Jurina's parent's court hearing day drew near and Jurina got nervous just thinking about seeing them. She would have to go to testify but it was sure they would go to prison. As the day drew ever nearer, Jurina's confidence left her more and more. But each time a kiss was given by her dear Ren or Rena, a little bit of the confidence was restored until the day came. Ren sat in the front row next of the audiences seat, right behind Jurina. As they all stood there waiting for the judges and suspects to enter, Ren squeezed Jurina's hand for comfort.

"You can do it Jurina-chan… don't let their looks scare you."

Jurina nodded but stiffened once the two demons walked in. The judge also walked in and seated them. For the whole session, Jurina was a nervous wreck and once up there, the only thing that gave her confidence was her boyfriend/girlfriend in the audience watching her and silently encouraging her. The case ended shortly after her speech and as everyone was allowed out of the court room, Ren hurried up to Jurina and gave her a hug.

"You did great love… don't worry. They're locked up for good now…"

All Jurina could do was nod into Ren chest and she followed him out of the court room and outside to where Ren's aunt was waiting for them.

"You two ready to go home? Is everything taken care of and okay? Are they behind bars for good?"

"Yes auntie… everything is finished."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah come now… call me auntie! There's no need to be so formal now that we're practically family!"

"Ah… y-yes… auntie."

For the rest of the car ride, Ren's aunt told them about what had happened to the gang that was previously chasing Rena and Kumi. It seems that whatever the reason they were chasing them for was now gone since the former leader was killed and the new leader didn't care about them or whatever it was that happened to them. By the time she finished telling them that, they were already seated around the coffee table in the Matsui's living room. Kumi and Rena looked at each other while the rest of the girls looked at them.

"Onee-chan… does that mean… we don't have to be boys anymore?"

"I don't know… auntie… is that what it means…?"

"Basically yes… but then you would have to be re-introduced to the school if you were to change your gender… well you guys figure it out… I'm meeting some friends for lunch."

Kumi and Rena watched their aunt walk out and then turned to each other. Their looks told the other that they were thinking the same thing.

"Let's just stay as boys until our graduation… it would be a hassle to change everything…"

"You're right Kumi… we'll change after everything is done."

Then both of their looks became troubled and they turned to their girlfriends. Kumi walked up to Anna and caressed her face.

"You know… Anna-chan… after we're done… you can leave me…"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"What would your parents say if they found out who I was? What would they say about you being in a relationship with a girl who was once affiliated with a gang? Wha—"

"Stop it! I don't care what they say! They can try to take me away or keep you away but I don't care! All I care is that I stay with you forever… or until we can truly say we have no other feelings besides friendship for each other… I love you Kumi-chan… and I don't care what they say. I may be young… but I want to live my life with you… for now… forever…"

Anna started crying at the end of her outburst and Kumi immediately ran to comfort her in a hug. Rena and Jurina looked on for a bit before Rena taking Jurina's hand and taking her up to the room. She sat Jurina down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Jurina-chan… after all this… are you sure you still want to stay with me? You know danger could come back at anytime… right?"

"Yes I know and yes I am sure I want to stay with you… I want to stay with you for life… or for as long as you'll have me. I love you and I love you more day by day…"

Rena watched Jurina for a minute before smiling and walking over to her desk and opening the top drawer and pulling out a black box. She opened it and walked over to Jurina. She sat back down next to Jurina and showed her the contents of the box. Inside was a silver chained necklace that had a crystal amethyst necklace. Carved on the outside was simple heart while carved on the inside was one word… forever. Jurina looked at the necklace, then at Rena, then back to the necklace. She then tackled Rena onto the bed and kept repeating her thanks. Rena put the necklace around Jurina's neck and watched it shine against Jurina's pale skin. As they stayed like that for a moment, they heard a scream and ran out to see what was wrong. Kumi stood outside in the living room, holding a similar black box and smiling wide while Anna had her hands covering her mouth. Within the box Kumi was holding was a sapphire bracelet. Carved into the stones were the words "Forever and Always" and both their initials. Jurina and Rena stood on the stairs and smiled as Kumi put it on Anna and Anna lunging forward to hug and kiss her girlfriend. From then on, at school, everyone knew that the relationship between these four friends could only get deeper as the years past. And they were right. Days past like the wind, week past in a blink of the eye, months pass by like birds flying north, and the years fly by like the Cherry Blossom petals being carried by the wind. Years later, when all of them were in their mid 30's, their friendship still grows ever stronger and their relationships with their significant other, all the more powerful. Rena and Jurina were officially married in Canada and Kumi and Anna followed a year later. Jurina and Rena have two daughters and Kumi and Anna have a little boy and girl... Rena is now a music teacher at a college along with Anna while Kumi plays the Saxophone at a top restaurant and Jurina is a dance instructor. And in this life, they lived in blissful contentment.


End file.
